Ocean Kisses
by glamouzmami x3
Summary: What happens when you’re true love is out there in the world and you don’t even know about it. And the one you think you love isn’t you love.


Hey guys and girls! I'm back just with another story, because it's stuck in my head. I'm going to be updating My Hidden Love and My Hidden Pain in the next two weeks. But I really hope you would enjoy this story! Please R&R! This story is OOC!

Summary: What happens when you're true love is out there in the world and you don't even know about it. And the one you think you love isn't you love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Kagome Higuarashi is a girl who just wants to live. She doesn't have a lot of money. She is only 21 and has two jobs. She teaches children, teens, and some adults how to surf. And works in a surf shop. It isn't you're typical job but she loves it anyways. She also had a few past relationships but they never worked out. Kagome just couldn't say she loved them because she didn't. Whenever they said they loved her she just couldn't return their feelings. She says she will never find love again but how completely wrong she was.

Sesshomaru Tashio was the complete opposite of Kagome. He was a very famous celebrity with tons and tons of money. He was an actor/model. And he also owns the top company in the world, Tashio Inc. He has a fiancée who he claims loves her. He was also only 23. If you thought there wasn't anybody who wasn't perfect you must take a look at Sesshomaru.

Kagome was about to leave to get ready to go to her job when there was a phone call.

Ring Ring!

"Hello" Kagome said

"Hello is this Kagome Higuarashi I'm speaking with" The man said.

"Yes this is, may I ask who is calling" Kagome asked

"Yes my name is Miroku and I'm calling you to ask if you do surfing lessons" Miroku asked.

"Yes I do" Kagome said.

"Well Kagome, do you know Sesshomaru Tashio" Miroku asked.

"Yes isn't he that famous celebrity" Kagome asked.

" Yes he is and I'm his manger" Miroku said.

"O well that's nice, but why are you calling me" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru is going to be in this film that requires him to know how to surf" Miroku said

"Ok" Kagome said

"And I would like to know if you would teach Sesshomaru" Miroku said.

"Well I don't really know I have a lot of other people to teach" Kagome said.

"Ok look I will pay you $150 a day if you teach him for a month" Miroku asked.

"How do I not know you're lying" Kagome said.

"Well Sesshomaru is going to be staying in a hotel that's by you're house and will be bringing you the money tonight at 7:30" Miroku said.

"He is coming tonight" Kagome asked.

"Yes be ready and o yeah you have to be alone with him like no one else in the group" he said

"Ok I have to go now, bye" Kagome said.

"Ok see you at 7:30, bye" and he hung up.

'What am I getting my self into' she thought as she left to go to work.

Kagome was on her regular routine until she was running late since Miroku called. She was still nervous because she was going to be teaching the famous celebrity Sesshomaru all by herself. She finally reached Endless Summer Surf Shop and seen about 10 people waiting for her. This was her morning routine 10 people in the morning and 10 in evening hours. Her hours usual consists from 8 am – 10 am is her lessons. And then she work in the store till 5 – pm and 7 pm would be her evening hours and she would be able to go home. She finally got out of her black mustang and headed to the crowd. She then headed to the side to giver everyone their wetsuits and their 9 inch boards. Kagome thought it would be better if beginners learned from a long board since it gave them more room and it was thick so it would be better stability in the water. (A/n this is true I got my own instructor and he told me this.) Once everyone was ready they started heading toward the water. But before the went to surf she told them all the safety guidelines and show them how to get on the board and stand. Once everyone went into a couple of practices just to make sure she told them they are ready for the water. As they went into the water she made sure Sango was already in the water to make sure she had some help and people wouldn't go too far out.

After work Kagome finally checked her watch and it was 7:10. 'Oh crap, I'm going to be late' she said as she rushed into her car started it and then sped off like a mad women. In less then 5 minutes she was there. 'Wow I beat my record' she thought as she reached her house and ran straight up to her room to take a 5 minute shower. After she got out of the shower she went straight to her closet. She finally picked out her Billabong baby blue La La tube and her Lilu short white skirt. She then chose her white and light blue Etnies. She left her hair down since she didn't feel like putting it any styles.

"Now it only took me 15 minutes to do it, Sesshomaru should be arriving any" Kagome couldn't get to finish since the doorbell rang. She got to the door and opened it.

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm going to end it there. Let me leave you with this, Kagome heard of Sesshomaru but only seen him once in a photo. What will Kagome think of him when she opens the door? Or better yet what would he think of her?. Well see you next time! Please R&R! Ja-Ne! 


End file.
